


drabbles

by HELLSGARDEN



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: 1990s, Angst, Courtney Love (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Krist Novoselic (mentioned) - Freeform, Kurt/Dave - Freeform, M/M, Nirvana - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, i want to die, just dont read if ur a fetus or sum, kinda??? platonic?, nirvana slash, this is all literally freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELLSGARDEN/pseuds/HELLSGARDEN
Summary: read at your own risk?
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 19





	drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda plationic, kinda not, Kurt and Dave had moved in together a while ago; only a few weeks into their relationship. Dave comes up with a very interesting idea. Quisp, Kurt's cat, doesn't seem to enjoy the idea too much. Neither does Kurt.

The two had been living together for about a month now, they had decided to move in due to boredom; also because they really missed eachother's company, Kurt somehow missing Dave just as much as Dave missed him, which was a pretty rare occasion when it came to Kurt. 

Of course, as per usual, it didn't take too long before Dave got a dumb idea and decided to, in Kurt's words, 'turn his life around.'This time it wasn't anything major though, no more extreme sports, no more hair cutting or dyeing. Instead, Dave wanted to 'add someone to the family,'as he had stated himself. Kurt immediately thought of the worst, assuming that Dave wanted a _child._ Dave was quick to deny it in his defence, also stating that a child would literally _kill_ him. Kurt thought that it was a little over the top, but he whole-heartedly agreed. 

"Crazy suggestion, but what if," the brunet cleared his throat and sat up straight, wide doe-like eyes sparkling with hope as he gazed at Kurt. "What if we get a puppy?"

Kurt froze up, hand going almost completely static on Quisp's back as he went on the verge of choking on his coffee. He took a breath, swallowed the warm beverage and placed the mug on the coffee table, shooting Dave an almost concerned look. "A puppy?" He repeated, disbelief splaying over his sharp features. "Are you kidding me? Dave, Quisp doesn't get along with dogs, like, _at all._ What _exactly_ are you suggesting over here?" 

The sparkle in Dave's eyes burned out as he frowned, relaxed back against the couch and sighed. "It's a _puppy_ , Kurt. I'm sure a lil' pup won't kill Quisp. Besides, we can get one of those friendly breeds! Quisp can get used to a dog," The drummer explained passionately, eyes softening as he glanced down at the cat. "Right, Quispy?" 

Kurt shook his head slowly. "Dave, it's a sweet suggestion, it really is. I just don't really think that we can handle a dog right now, I mean," Kurt rolled his eyes, motioning his hands around the room. "The apartment we live in is already shitty as fuck, we don't even have enough space for a dog anymore."

"Then how 'bout we get another cat!" Dave suggested once more, although this was more of an experiment. Turns out, Kurt is smarter than that.

"No more pets, Dave."

The brunet groaned and sunk further down the couch. "C'mon, Kuuurt," he whined. "Please, I promise I'll take care of it myself! I'll even train it!" 

Kurt's brows knitted as he looked at Dave, then down at the floor, then down at Quisp, who was lying on the couch beside him. He couldn't get over the fact that Dave almost resembled a toddler, or just a child, beggin for something he wants _really_ bad; in this case, a puppy. He couldn't help but smile a little at how childish Dave was truly acting right now.

"Promise, huh?" Kurt grinned, looking up at Dave with bright blue eyes, overflowing with liveliness. "What's in it for me, then?"

"I don't know! Whatever you want?" Dave promised quickly in a pitch that was just a little higher compared to his normal voice, perfectly displaying his eagerness. "Hell, we can afford a new apartment, can't we? We can move out! Man, we could get a house instead of an apartment."

Kurt hummed. "Whatever I want?"

"Yeah, _whatever_ you want," Dave nodded rapidly, sitting up again, tensing up. 

"Alright," Kurt nodded briefly, his tone much more airy and lighthearted. "How about you do the chores for a month straight, no switching. Then you can get a dog or whatever."

A huge grin creeped up on Dave's features. "You mean _we?_ "

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "sure."

"Fuck yeah! It's a deal!" Dave smiled. "We're gonna have to move out though. We can afford a house, right? Using the money we've made as a band."

 _Already planning ahead,_ Kurt thought to himself, smiling. "Yeah, yeah. You're rambling. I've got this," he got up from the couch, walking over to Dave and quickly pecking his forehead before walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dave quirked a brow, turning to look back at the blond, who was still grinning dumbly. 

"Don't you wanna go down, find a pet store and look at the puppies? I mean, if you're planning ahead like _that_ then how about you let _me_ do it too?"

Dave cocked his head to the side, brows raising in realization before he sprung up from the couch and grinned, too; unable to tear his eyes away from Kurt's infectious smile. "You're so annoying sometimes, Kurt," he commented playfully as he followed the blond to the hallway, who replied quickly with an annoyed scoff.

"Wow, that's pretty hypocritical of you," Kurt retorted as playfully as Dave. "So that's your way of thanking me, huh?"

Dave smirked slyly, slipping his shoes on almost effortlessly. "You and I both know that I would've gotten the dog either way, Kurt." 

"True."

Dave huffed pridefully. "See? I win!"

"Whatever, you big baby," Kurt shook his head, lazily zipping up his jacket before opening the door and walking out, letting Dave follow close.

And the two walked down to explore the little hellhole they called a city, looking for a pet store all over the place, all until they found _the_ pet store with _the_ exact dog Dave had wanted.

Let's just say that the next few of their nights were sleepless, same with their neighbors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse this rushed mess of a chapter :') it's my first work on this site anyway! hope u enjoy haha


End file.
